Till death do us part'
by jetblacksakura
Summary: 'Till Death Do Us Part' In a whole new meaning. sasusaku & sasukari Sakura is dying. Sasuke is getting married to Karin. What will he do? Fate,love,care, and selfless 2 chapter is that is not, but will be posted soon is an updated vision on this sto


She was kind, yet so very cold. Why was she so cold?

She didn't cry when they told her she was going to die. She was very understanding.

It was so...Caring. The nurses loved her, of course. She was the head doctor, she was the one who found the signs of her...condition (He can't bring himself to say illness. He never could.).

He wanted to be with her while she was alive, but he had Karin.

He couldn't leave her for Sakura no matter the cost.

He made his choice. It was either Sakura or Karin, he choice Karin.

_Sakura was dying._

...

..

…

…

…

…

…

_Sakura is dying._

…

…

…

What was wrong with him.

All the memories of her smiling ,laughing, caring, and loving.

She was always fearless, so very very fearless.

She was caring and only cried for others.

"Crying was not a sign of weakness. It's a sign of caring." was what she had told him before.

Her heart rate was going up. This was it and he missed her last moments of life.

She shared those moments with Naruto, because he wasn't there.

He chose Karin over her and all she wanted was to say good-bye.

Is it by her wish that Sasuke and Karin came the last day that she would live?

Karin and Sasuke didn't know it was the last day...They thought she had two weeks left.

She hadn't seen them in 3 months so why now? Naruto sent them. She'll have to thank him later.

Karin and Sakura talked about the wedding plans for Sasuke and her.

It was going to be a beautiful wedding with flowers and fabric.

It was going t be wonderful with games and all that.

Sakura smiled and laughed with Karin while Sasuke just smirked and shook his head at the two women he loved.

He never saw this coming. The two girls, wait women, talking together and laughing.

He just never thought it would end this way.

"Look," Sakura's voice made him blink. It was shaky and she sounded so broken... "The sky... The sky is crying, "

The blacked-eyed boy nodded, his face pointed towards the sky, still holding the Karin tight against him. They stayed there for a while just staring at the sky.

"SAKURA-CHAN" Naruto's yell echoed through the hospital.

"Well, We should be going now." Karin said standing up. Sasuke soon stood up as well.

"Yes, well, I wish you luck. Don't let him get to you to much," Sakura said laughing.

"You too! And thank you so much." Karin said walking out the door.

"Thank you...sakura" Sasuke said hesitantly.

"Your welcome. Go get her," Sakura said before resting her head on the pillow.

Sasuke smirked and nodded before walking out the door to catch up with Karin.

Naruto soon rushed in the room and everyone else soon came as well.

They talked, had cake, made funny jokes at eachother.

Sakura and Ino called each other by there nicknames and made jokes about the past.

Kiba and Sakura armed wrestled.

Shikamaru and Sakura played strategy _games._

Sakura and Naruto Joked and hit each other.

Sakura and Choji had an eating contest.

The teachers all gave Sakura a hug and laughed with her.

Kakashi gave Sakura flowers and read his po-book.

And more people came in and Had fun.

No one told Sasuke...

Karin didn't know.

Karin and Sasuke went to visit, but was told to go to the Hokage's tower in which the news was given.

Sakura had pasted away with a smile on her face.

No matter how much pain she was in she smiled.

(She was in a lot of pain and I mean a lot. You'd wish you'd die already.)

The funral was on Sakura's birthday.

Everyone put something around her grave.

_Sakura Haruno_

_March 28th ,1996 -March 20th ,2022_

_To our Sweetheart who was selfless and kind._

_Her last words were _

"_May everyones happiness and goals come true._

_I care for you all very much._

_'till death do us part'_

_and forever more"_

_Everyone loves you as you love us._

Every one left one by one until Sasuke ans Karin were left.

"Sasuke lets go" Karin said tugging on her boyfriends sleeve.

Before she got sic, before he meet Karin, before all of that.

Sakura and him had loved each other.

Had made love to one and other and

now that he thought about how he never regret it.

They had loved, They had cried, and They had lived.

She wanted him to be happy.

She was truly selfless and as the crying sky's tears hit their cheeks in a gentle down pour, they gave the world a sad smile as they walked away from Sakura Haruno's grave.


End file.
